Rape
by Swordstalker0
Summary: A peaceful night is plagued with horrible dreams, sickening thoughts, and rape. SasukeXKarin sort of . Implied SasuSaku. Lemon. ONE-SHOT.


Rape

Sasuke lay in his bed after a long, arduous day of intense training with his 'teammate', Juugo. The regimen consisted of practicing his Chidori variations, along with his usual physical training, stamina training, chakra control, and weapons training. In short, he was exhausted. After Juugo's more serious wounds were healed, Sasuke retreated to his room without informing anyone, so no one could disrupt his peace.

Sasuke removed the large, purple rope that held his battle robe and pants in place. His Sword of Kusanagi was placed beside his bed, if needed, as he continued preparing for bed. As he slid under the cold sheets of the dark, dreary room, his feelings of loneliness assaulted his senses once again. This was a constant ever since he'd seen his old team at Orochimaru's old base. Though he'd never admit it, he missed Team 7. With his thoughts on his past, he slipped into the cold embrace of sleep.

As he slept, his mind was assaulted with night terrors of himself slicing Sai across the gut, spilling his organs, crushing Kakashi's head with Chidori, and horribly mutilating Naruto until his corpse no longer resembled the energetic ninja at all. But the worst of all was the night terror of Sakura. In the terror, he had toyed with her, exhausting her of all of her chakra and physical strength, while placing shallow, non-lethal cuts along her body as he played with her. Then, he'd rape her. He, Sasuke Uchiha, would viciously rape a defenseless kunoichi whom he cared for, Sakura Haruno. After leaving her broken and shamed, he'd kill her by stabbing her through the temple. That is when he'd awake in a cold sweat, horrified. This is one of the only moments that fear would be etched into his sharp features. Tonight was no exception.

He sat in his bed, burning up and freezing at the same time. The images flashed in his mind freshly, making him want to cry. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Rising from his bed, he weakly walked to his bathroom to vomit into his toilet as he often did. No one else knew about his secret dreams or about his longing to be at Konoha. Even though he planned the destruction of it now, he knew that he wouldn't follow through. He just wanted to go back. To be where he was missed. To be where he was loved. To be home. Rising from the porcelain bowl, he made his way back to his bed unsteadily. Before he made it there, he sensed a familiar chakra form in his room, which was _very_ unwelcome.

"What are you doing in my room, Karin?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Did you have a bad dream, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked cutely. The redhead had an odd liking for Sasuke. It went beyond Sakura's old fangirl routine. This was more like an obsession. He'd noticed that she'd taken one of his sweaty, bloodstained battle robe shirts to keep for Kami-knows-what reasons.

"Get out." Sasuke replied coldly, climbing into his bed.

"Why? Don't you want some company?"

"No. I don't. Get out." He replied sternly, becoming angry.

"Temper, Sasuke-kun. You don't want to hurt little me, now do you?"

"Actually, I'd enjoy hurting you." Sasuke retorted.

Karin smiled at his reply. She had spied on him while he was like this before. After having night terrors such as these, he was physically weak, had no chakra control, thus no access to jutsus, and couldn't activate his Sharingan. He was defenseless.

"Really now, Sasuke-kun? You'd like to hurt me?"

"With a passion."

With this being said, Karin threw a kunai at Sasuke, but missed completely.

"You need more practice, bitch."

"That's what you think, my love." With a flick of her wrist, ninja wire that was attached to the tool was wrapped around his arms and legs, completely ensnaring the two pairs of limbs. Sasuke struggled against the restraints to no avail.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I know a way you can hurt me." Karin replied seductively, climbing on top of the struggling teen.

"What might that way be, _Karin_?" Sasuke asked, spitting her name out as if it was venom.

"Fuck me, Sasuke-kun. I'm still a virgin, so it'll hurt." She answered, licking his neck from collarbone to earlobe.

"I don't thing that a whore like you is a virgin."

"Then I'll give you a better reason."

"Which would be?"

Karin smirked as she pushed a needle into Sasuke's arm, making him grunt in surprise.

"You'll se soon enough." As she said this, Sasuke's vision grew hazy before he passed out.

When he awoke, Karin was still on top of him. But now, she was naked, he had a seal on his chest, which she continually stroked, and, much to his displeasure, he was erect.

"Now that you're awake Sasuke-kun, you have two choices. I have injected you with a lethal poison that will kill you within two days' time. I have the only antidote, which I have injected into my body. The only fluid that it is present in is my cum. You can either die or survive by fucking me. But, being the nice person I am, I'll choose for you." With that, Karin shrunk down to his erection, slowly stroking it. A grunt issued from Sasuke urged her on. Karin cut his underwear from his body and took him into her mouth, slowly licking on him and gently sucking. Sasuke moaned in his mouth as she licked the inside of his manhood. She gently squeezed his testicles as she continued to suck on the helpless ninja. She removed him from her mouth to lick down his shaft to the base before going back up to the tip and taking him in again.

Sasuke could only lie there, take the torture, and urge himself not to cum. His urgings didn't help as he felt himself release his seed into her mouth along with a short moan from himself, accompanied by her shriek of pleasure. Karin had managed to swallow most of it, but some strayed to her face, forcing her to close one blood red eye in surprise. She giggled as she scooped the sticky goo from her face, placing it into her mouth.

"You taste wonderful, Sasuke-kun. Better than I had imagined all of those nights." Karin giggled, savoring the taste.

"Are you…done yet…you sick, twisted bitch?" Sasuke panted.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you Sasuke-kun?"

"I'd never enjoy that from you."

"Your twitching dick seems to disagree." Karin teased, looking at still-hard organ as it twitched ever so slightly.

"Alright then, now get up here so I can save my own ass, you whore." Karin seemed to be gleeful at the fact that he was going to return the favor. Half a second later, he was tenderly licking her womanhood, being sickened with himself as she moaned his name over and over repeatedly. As he did this, he caught a look at the inside, which was a bright pink.

_'Maybe she is a virgin.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Harder, Sasuke-kun!" She cried, smothering him with her wetness. Despite this, he continued his actions, but then got an idea. He found her clitoris and gently licked it. He was rewarded with an echoing scream of pleasure.

"Again…please, Sasuke-kun." Karin begged while panting. He bit it instead of licking it, in which received an orgasm from Karin. Her juices shot all over his face, which he drunk eagerly, trying to save his own skin. Karin fell against the headboard of the bed, panting, with glazed eyes, looming over Sasuke's head still.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called.

"Hn?" He asked.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Why are you asking? I'm a FUCKING PRISONER IN MY OWN DAMN ROOM! WHAT DO YOU THINK MY ANSWER WILL BE?"

"Good point." She answered before forcing his manhood into herself. Karin rhythmically raised and lowered with the reluctant Uchiha, moaning every other word. This continued for five hours, due to Sasuke's stamina and willpower. But all good things come to an end, and in this case, it ended with Sasuke cumming inside Karin, who let out a shattering moan that echoed through the hall. Karin slumped next to the Uchiha before cutting the ninja wire off. Sasuke simply rolled to the side, hoping to pass it off his experience as a dream. Karin, though, fainted the second after releasing her captive, having a big smile crafted onto her face.

After that night, Sasuke had managed to forget about it, while Karin held onto it as the most unforgettable night of her life.


End file.
